Gadis asing dengan biskuit coklat
by Jangkryx
Summary: fanfiksi bertema valentine dengan fandom anime x-overs : My Hero Academia, Azur Lane, High School DxD, dan lain-lain. #VALENTINEFI2020


Hari Valentine atau disebut juga Hari Kasih Sayang, terjadi sekali setiap tahunnya pada tanggal 14 Februari. Itu merupakan hari yang sepesial bagi mereka yang memiliki hubungan asmara dan mereka yang memiliki rasa cinta yang ingin diungkapkan kepada pujaan hati.

Salain itu juga ada beberapa hal yang hanya dapat ditemukan di hari valentine, seperti: berbagi coklat dengan orang-orang terkasih ataupun yang memiliki tempat sepesial di hati pemberinya, dan berbagai acara yang hanya ada pada hari itu.

Menyinggung tentang acara yang digelar pada hari Kasih Sayang. SMA Garam, salah satu dari beberapa Sekolah yang ada di kota Mochi, mengadakan suatu acara di setiap hari itu tiba tiap tahunnya. Berupa pesta dansa yang diadakan saat malam hari di hari Valentine, yang diikuti oleh semua siswanya.

Pesta dansa, pastilah identik dengan hal-hal seperti beraneka ragam kudapan yang tersaji di atas meja panjang bertaplak putih, kemerlip lampu gantung raksasa yang menjadi pusat langit-langit ruangan luas, laki-laki yang mengenakan setelan jas dan perempuan dengan gaun pesta, juga lantunan musik klasik bertempo lambat dari permainan beberapa alat musik melodis.

Itu semua ada dan terjadi di dalam Aula SMA Garam pada saat malam hari Valentine.

Entah berapa besar dana yang dikeluarkan oleh pihak sekolah untuk mengadakan semua ini. Diketahui bahwa beberapa klub juga ikut andil merealisasikannya.

"Seorang Waiters tak seharusnya berdiri diam dan memandangi gadis-gadis muda bergaun pesta, Midoriya Izuku."

Sebuah teguran kudapat dari seorang pria berjas dengan ciri fisik yg cukup mencolok berupa rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dengan poni berwarna pirang. Dia merupakan salah satu guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini.

"Pak Azazel? Bukan begitu, aku hanya... Maaf, kau benar..."

Pak Azazel tertawa,

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah begitu. Biasanya anak laki-laki mulai memiliki rasa ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis saat seumuranmu, bahkan ada yang memilikinya lebih awal. Itu sudah seperti naluri yang dimiliki manusia sejak lahir... Woohhh lihatlah gadis itu, gaunnya cukup terbuka."

Baru sesaat dia mengatakan kalimat yang membuatnya seperti orang bijaksana, seketika kesan itu menghilang darinya karena kemesumannya.

"Mau segelas jus, pak?"

"Terimakasih."

Pak Azazel mengambil segelas minuman sari buah dari atas nampan yang kubawa. Menghentikan matanya yang jelalatan memandangi setiap gadis di dalam Aula.

Maenyesap minumannya sesaat, kemudian dia berkata,

"Apakah kau mengharapkan coklat dari seorang gadis?"

"Entahlah... Andaikan ada seorang gadis di luar sana yang mau memberiku coklat dengan perasaan khusus, aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung."

Aku merasa ragu dengan ucapanku sendiri.

"Tahun kemarin kau tidak dapat, kan? Mungkin tahun ini kau akan menjadi orang yang beruntung itu. Siapa yang tahu?"

Mengatakan itu, Pak Azazel tersenyum penuh arti.

[Permisi, bisa minta tolong perhatiannya sebentar?]

Permainan musik berhenti dan semua perhatian tertuju ke arah mimbar di sisi ruangan, di mana berdiri seorang gadis berambut violet dengan gaun pesta yang sewarna rambutnya. Dia adalah Sakura Akino, Siswi ajaran tahun ketiga dan orang yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS SMA Garam.

[Baik... Pertama aku ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang telah menyempatkan diri dalam acara tahunan SMA Garam ini. Terimakasih juga kepada klub memasak, klub musik, klub drama, juga staff dan karyawan sekolah, yang telah menyulap Aula menjadi tempat yang mewah seperti sekarang ini dan berkontribusi dalam suksesnya acara.]

Sesaat suara tepuk tangan dari semua orang menggema di seluruh aula. Beberapa murid seperti Waiters tidak melakukannya karena minuman-minuman di atas nampan yang mereka bawa, termasuk diriku.

[Tepuk tangannya sangat meriah seperti biasa, ya? Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, langsung saja kita mulai acaranya...]

Semua menepi, membentuk ruang kosong seperti lingkaran di tengah-tengah aula.

[Akan kubacakan siapa saja pria-pria beruntung yang akan berdansa bersama para gadis yang menaruh hati pada mereka...]

Dengan selembar kertas di tangannya, sang ketua OSIS mulai menyebutkan satu per satu nama.

Inilah saat paling mendebarkan. Kita tidak tau siapa yang namanya akan disebut, terkecuali mereka yang diketahui sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun terkadang laki-laki yang sudah memiliki hubungan asmara pun mendapat coklat cinta dari perempuan lain selain kekasihnya.

[... Uchiha Sasuke. Kirigaya Kazuto. Emiya Shirou. Akatsuki Kojou. Kamikaze Naruto. Hyuuga Neji. Kisaragi Amatsuyu. Hyoudou Isse. Umetarou Nozaki. Ichijo Haruhiko...]

Mereka yang disebutkan namanya berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Setiap orang yang namanya disebut adalah permintaan dari setiap gadis yang memiliki perasaan khusus ataupun ingin menyampaikan rasa cinta kepada mereka. Tidak diketahui pasti siapa para gadis ini karena identitas yang dirahasiakan oleh pihak penyelenggara yang bertanggung jawab atas acara.

Belum ada satupun yang maju ke depan dengan busana Waiters, mungkin mereka yang memilih menjadi Waiters menyadari posisinya dan mengambil bagian itu dalam acara, seperti diriku.

Bisa dikatakan hanya orang-orang tidak populer atau tidak mencolok yang menjadi Waiters.

Sang ketua OSIS masih menyebutkan satu per satu nama. Sudah ada sekitar 30 orang lebih yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

[...dan yang terakhir, Midoriya Izuku.]

Heh? Namaku disebut, aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

Nampan berpindah tempat dari genggamanku. Spontan kupalingkan wajah dan mendapati pak Azazel yang tersenyum dengan nampan yang sebelumnya kubawa.

"Kubawa ini. Kau majulah ke depan."

Pak Azazel mendorongku maju ke depan.

Semua perhatian tertuju padaku. Entah itu kagum ataupun bingung, seakan melihat sesuatu yang hampir tidak pernah ada selama tradisi ini berlangsung.

Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan bibir terasa kaku di antara mereka yang disebut namanya.

Jantung ini berdebar kencang seperti genderang drum peperangan yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Aku sangat gugup!

[Itu sudah semuanya. Sekarang... Waktunya pintu dibuka untuk para tuan putri. Sambutlah mereka, dan terima coklat penuh kasih sayangnya. Selamat hari Kasih Sayang.]

Sang ketua OSIS mengakhiri pidatonya dengan senyuman manis.

Kini semua perhatian tertuju pada pintu keluar aula, di mana dua siswa berbusana Waiters berdiri di kedua sisinya. Mereka membuka lebar pintu itu.

Puluhan ketukan selop high heels terdengar memasuki aula.

Mereka menyita perhatian setiap orang dengan penampilan masing-masing. Terutama kami yang berdiri di sini. Entah kenapa mereka terlihat berbeda dengan kaumnya yang sedari awal ada di dalam aula.

Menerka-nerka siapa di antara puluhan gadis itu yang akan memberikan coklatnya.

Setiap dari mereka dengan coklat di tangannya, mendekati tambatan hati masing-masing di tengah aula. Berbagai reaksi dan ekspresi ditunjukkan setiap pasangan. Itu membuatku tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Ehmm!"

Berbalik ke belakang dan seketika aku terdiam.

Di hadapanku berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, bermata merah ruby, dan memiliki tubuh yang indah dalam balutan gaun pesta berwarna merah yang cukup terbuka.

Wajahnya yang sangat cantik menawan membuatku lupa untuk berkedip barang sekali, seakan apa yang ada akan hilang jika aku melakukannya.

"Kau... Siapa? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Secara tak sadar pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Dia membuka kotak berwarna merah yang dibawanya, yang berisi beberapa biskuit coklat buatan sendiri. Mengambil salah satunya lalu sedikit membungkuk karena tinggi badanku yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Gadis asing itu menyuapiku biskuit coklat. Tanpa kusadari rahang ini mengunyah dan menalanya.

Enak...

Entah mengapa aku tidak merasa asing dengan rasa ini.

"Oi, Izuku! Jangan melamun saja, sadarkan dirimu!"

"Iya? Eh? Pak Azazel?"

Entah sejak kapan pak Azazel ada di sampingku dengan menenteng sebuah nampan kosong.

Kesadaranku mulai kembali sepenuhnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu sampai melamun seperti itu?"

"Ta-tadi ada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik menyuapiku biskuit coklat buatan sendiri--"

Itu tadi bukan khayalan belaka. Gadis itu benar-benar nyata dan sekarang dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Lantunan musik klasik kembali terdengar.

"Nona, Ijinkan aku membawakan itu, agar kalian lebih leluasa menikmati waktu bersama."

"Terimakasih."

Pak Azazel pergi meninggalkan kami dengan membawa kotak berisi biskuit-biskuit coklat yang sempat kucicipi beberapa saat lalu. Memandangi kepergiannya membuatku menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitar. Yaitu perhatian setiap orang yang tertuju padaku dan gadis asing yang bersamaku.

Ketidak percayaan, kebingungan, dan mungkin rasa kagum? Semua terlihat dari sorot mata mereka.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dalam situasi ini.

"Wo-woah?!"

"Tenanglah."

Tanpa persetujuan dariku, gadis asing itu menariku untuk menghadapnya dan mengalungkan lengan di leherku.

Wajahnya terlalu dekat, dan lagi aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan kenyal menekan dadaku, ini situasi yang sulit!

"Hey, bukan kah ini saatnya kita berdansa?"

"Be-berdansa?! Maaf nona, seharusnya kau melakukan itu dengan orang yang kau cintai. Lagipula... kita juga tidak saling kenal, kan?"

"Orang yang aku cintai sepenuh hati ada di hadapanku sekarang. Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, tapi aku sangat mengenalmu, Midoriya Izuku."

Entah bagaimana aku harus menanggapi ucapannya itu. Antara rasa senang dan kebingungan saling bergesekan dalam benakku saat ini.

Dia menuntun tangan kananku merengkuh pinggangnya yang ramping. Tangan kirinya kembali bergantung pada bahuku. Tangan kiriku masih tetap dalam pagutan tangan kanannya.

Tidak ada niat menolak dalam diriku saat dia melakukan itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau berdansa, ya?"

"Y-ya..."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

"Tak apa. Ikuti saja aku."

Dia mulai menuntunku dalam gerakan dansa. Walaupun cukup sulit, tapi sesaat mencoba akhirnya aku bisa menguasainya.

"Kau bilang ini dansa pertamamu, tapi kulihat kau mulai mahir melakukannya."

"A-aku pernah melihat orang berdansa sebelumnya. Dan ini memang dansa pertamaku."

"Senyum canggungmu itu aku sangat menyukainya. Aku jadi ingin menciummu."

Kedua pipiku mulai terasa panas.

Kusadari semua perhatian tertuju pada kami.

Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya, bagaimana dan kenapa siswa culun yang namanya hampir tidak dikenal di penjuru sekolah sepertiku, berdansa dengan seorang gadis yang cantiknya luar biasa.

Menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Kesampingkan itu, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting--

"Anu... Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Aku tidak tahu namamu, bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali."

\--yaitu identitas dari gadis cantik yang berdansa denganku ini.

"Oh? Maaf atas ketidak sopananku ini. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri dengan benar..."

Permainan musik klasik berhenti terdengar, tanda untuk semua pasangan berhenti berdansa. Tanpa terkecuali gadis di depanku dan diriku yang menunggunya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Dia kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang memukau,

"... Namaku Taihou, dan aku adalah calon istrimu. Kuharap kau mau menerimaku dengan penuh kasih sayang, Midoriya Izuku."

Seketika suasana aula menjadi gaduh oleh terikan tidak percaya semua orang.

Dan aku yang hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempat, seperti sebuah patung tanpa nyawa.

...

...

...

...

Bagi siapa saja yang membaca fic ini, saya menawarkan kesempatan untuk bergabung dengan group Fanfiction Indonesia, sebuah group kepenulisan fanfiksi yang didirikan oleh penulis fic Golden Magic.

Bila berminat silahkan hubungi via PM nama author ini : FI.BijiBapakMu


End file.
